Les Cookies Express de la Maison Saddler
by Daiky
Summary: Alors que les nuages s'amoncelaient, les gouttes de pluie s'écorchaient sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Et là, dans la grisaille du matin, tel un rayon de soleil, une silhouette aux cheveux roux éclatant apparut devant elle. Ainsi fut leur première rencontre, celle qui marqua le début d'une longue série de coïncidences étranges.


**Les Cookies Express de la Maison Saddler**

****Résumé : ****Alors que les nuages s'amoncelaient, les gouttes de pluie s'écorchaient sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Et là, dans la grisaille du matin, tel un rayon de soleil, une silhouette aux cheveux roux éclatant apparut devant elle. Ainsi fut leur première rencontre, celle qui marqua le début d'une longue série de coïncidences étranges.

**Note : **Ouh mon premier Fred/OC! Un grand merci à Gaef pour sa correction! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Les nuages s'amoncelaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà, alors, par ce lundi matin de septembre particulièrement sombre, il n'était pas étonnant que la pluie tombe à verse. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, rares étaient les visiteurs et seuls quelques sorciers emmitouflés dans leurs capes entraient dans les magasins. Quelle idée aussi de sortir par un temps pareil !<p>

« Crème anti-âge à base d'essence de Dictame. Rajeunissez de dix ans en une application ! Échantillon offert. Crème anti-âge à base… »

La voix, féminine et mélodieuse, scandait son slogan dans la rue, avec désespoir et lassitude.

Un petit stand était installé devant la boutique _Beauté Magique_ et une frêle silhouette se dessinait sous les gouttes de pluie. Heureusement, un large auvent et des tentures imperméables la protégeaient des intempéries.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait debout là, ses longs cheveux ambrés volant par moment sous les rafales de vent. Ses traits, volontaires et fiers, accentuaient l'éclat de ses prunelles gris cendré. La peau très pâle, la seule couleur visible sur son visage était due à ses fines lèvres d'un rouge corallin intense. Elle était enroulée dans une cape épaisse, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher de claquer des dents à certains moments.

Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'intérieur. La gérante du magasin, une grande femme revêche à la chevelure blonde décolorée, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait rentrer que si le stand s'envolait sous la bourrasque. Autant dire que Dylane était bonne pour passer sa journée dehors. Ce n'est pas qu'elle tenait particulièrement à ce travail, mais elle n'en avait pas trouvé d'autres, tout simplement.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcher d'elle, elle esquissa un sourire ravi. Peut-être allait-elle pouvoir rompre la monotonie d'une matinée froide et pluvieuse. À sa démarche, la blonde put deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Plus grand qu'elle, mais à la carrure athlétique. Il s'arrêta devant le stand puis, une fois à l'abri, il ramena sa capuche vers l'arrière.

Il était jeune, sûrement du même âge que Dylane. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant contrastaient étonnamment dans l'atmosphère grise et sombre du matin. Une multitude de taches de rousseur parsemaient son nez et ses joues. Tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, les yeux noisettes qui lui faisaient face s'illuminèrent et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, lança-t-il avec bonne humeur.

La jeune femme répondit faiblement, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être abordée ainsi.

- Je ne pouvais décemment passer à côté d'une si jolie jeune femme et par un temps si affreux sans m'arrêter.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire, franc et chaleureux. Dylane rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

- Comme il fait assez froid et que vous devez être frigorifiée, je venais vous demander si vous accepteriez de boire un café avec moi, continua le rouquin en regardant avec malice les yeux gris s'écarquiller de stupeur. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Fred Weasley, pour vous servir.

Il esquissa une sorte de révérence qui tira un sourire à la blonde. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus quoi.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix où perçait un léger accent étranger. Je suis obligée de rester ici sinon je n'aurais plus de travail.

Le jumeau de George ne se départit en rien de sa bonne humeur et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus.

- Vous êtes libre pour déjeuner, alors ?

Dylane souhaitait lui dire que, oui, elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre à midi que de manger un sandwich minable dans la minuscule pièce au fond du magasin. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- À tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme lança ces quelques mots dans les airs avant de faire volte-face et de s'engager sous la pluie tout en abaissant sa capuche. Elle le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, le cœur battant.

Le reste de la matinée passa plus rapidement et, peu avant midi, elle rentra avec ses échantillons dans le magasin. La responsable la regarda passer, un air peu amène sur le visage. Dylane déposa le panier en osier et se précipita vers le fond du magasin où elle attrapa son sac à main de haute facture.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la boutique, un faible rayon de soleil perçait à travers les nuages accumulés et la pluie s'était arrêtée. Son regard dériva quelques instants avant de se fixer.

Le jeune homme était là, adossé contre le mur en face. Dylane s'approcha de lui, heureuse qu'il ait tenu son engagement. Avec galanterie, il lui tendit un bras auquel elle s'accrocha, légèrement gênée par cette proximité.

Leurs pas les conduisirent devant l'enseigne dorée du célèbre restaurant _Les Trois Fontaines Étoilées_. La blonde avala son sourire en même temps que sa salive. Même un verre d'eau serait trop cher pour elle, ici. Fred dut percevoir son hésitation puisqu'il arrêta son geste pour ouvrir la porte et se tourna vers elle.

- Je t'invite, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Sur ces mots, il l'enjoignit d'entrer et la suivit en laissant le lourd battant se refermer derrière eux. À peine eurent-ils posé les pieds dans cette magnifique entrée aux tapisseries magiques et à la moquette rouge impressionnante par son moelleux, qu'un maître d'hôtel se présenta à eux.

Dylane ne regarda pas vraiment le décor. Elle manqua donc les trois magnifiques fontaines d'or disposées dans la salle ainsi que les étoiles qui brillaient sur le plafond recouvert de velours bleu nuit. Ils s'installèrent devant l'une des grandes fenêtres serties de chêne mordoré.

Le menu arriva bien vite et la jeune femme commanda ce qu'elle pensait être le moins cher, car, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas les prix sur sa carte. Pendant l'attente, Fred engagea la conversation.

- Je ne connais même pas ton nom, lança-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Je m'appelle Dylane, je suis américaine.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil impressionné.

- Et que fait une belle jeune femme américaine sur le Chemin de Traverse dans une boutique à l'administration douteuse ?

- J'habite à Londres depuis quelques jours et c'est le seul travail que j'ai trouvé, expliqua-t-elle avec une moue dépitée.

- Aurais-tu des talents de vendeuses par hasard ? demanda Fred en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Dylane réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre un air triomphant.

- Oui, s'exclama-t-elle vivement. J'ai travaillé à Édimbourg dans un magasin de vêtements moldus.

- À Édimbourg ? répéta le jeune Weasley, légèrement étonné.

C'est ainsi que la blonde lui expliqua qu'elle avait pris une année sabbatique pour traverser le Royaume-Uni, subvenant à ses besoins par des petits boulots. Elle lui décrivit rapidement son parcours : Édimbourg et Glasgow pour l'Écosse, Manchester et Birmingham pour l'Angleterre. Londres était sa dernière étape, elle rentrait pour le Nouvel An.

Fasciné, Fred lui fit décrire sa vie durant les huit derniers mois. Les assiettes arrivèrent alors qu'elle expliquait comment elle avait dû partager une chambre, dans une auberge de jeunesse, avec six autres personnes. Enfin, quand elle eut fini de dépeindre son périple dans les grandes lignes, il revint sur le sujet précédant.

- Avec mon frère, nous tenons une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et nous avons besoin d'une vendeuse supplémentaire, expliqua le rouquin avec un sourire sincère. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu as un magasin, ici ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Ah, Weasley ! s'exclama finalement la blonde. Je me disais bien que ton nom m'était familier. J'y étais il y a trois jours, je ne vous ai pas vu cependant. Votre boutique est tout simplement fantastique.

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit encore sous le compliment puis il devint soucieux.

- Tu es venu le jour où je nous n'étions pas là. Nous étions au siège de la succursale Cookies Express à Londres, expliqua-t-il avant d'esquisser un rictus amer. Cela fait plus de quatre mois qu'on essaye d'avoir un rendez-vous avec eux pour parler d'une future collaboration, alors nous avons décidé d'aller directement là-bas.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Après nous avoir fait poiroter pendant deux heures, ils nous ont dit que l'actuel responsable n'était pas là, mais qu'il traiterait notre demande dans les plus brefs délais.

À présent, Fred semblait exaspéré. La jeune femme avait blêmi au fil de ses explications. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné le nom du responsable ? demanda-t-elle avec précautions.

Il hocha la tête, farfouilla quelques instants dans l'une de ses poches et en extirpa un carré de papier blanc. Le rouquin levait déjà le bras pour le tendre à Dylane, mais ses yeux accrochèrent un nom.

- C'est une femme finalement, une Saddler, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules, il n'avait pas encore lu la carte. Elle s'appelle comme toi d'ailleurs. Ah, et il y a un numéro de téléphone, mais pas d'adresse. Un peu moldus comme moyen de communication, tu ne crois pas ?

Il releva les yeux et, lorsqu'il vit le visage crispé de la jeune femme, il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien d'important, le rassura Dylane avec un léger sourire. Pourquoi vouloir s'associer à Cookies Express ? Vous avez un magasin de farces et attrapes, non ?

- Ah, c'est là qu'est toute l'ingéniosité ! s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sourire. Tu as déjà vu tous les parfums et couleurs que propose la Maison Saddler. Il y a même des biscuits chantants et des pépites de chocolat aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Fred était joyeux, excité comme une puce à l'idée des possibilités que leur projet pouvait avoir.

- Avec George, nous avons eu l'idée d'associer des propriétés un peu spéciales aux cookies, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Nous avons développé des mélanges pour devenir invisible quelques secondes, se transformer en un canari géant ou encore permettant de voler à quelques centimètres du sol. Si la Maison Saddler voulait bien s'associer à nous, nous pourrions créer des cookies aux capacités spéciales.

- C'est une très bonne idée, convint Dylane en souriant. Je suis persuadée que le responsable des projets sera enthousiasmé par votre idée. Cependant, il y a un quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi ne pas commercialiser vous-même vos produits ?

- Pour le prestige de la marque, bien entendu. Nous souhaitons ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Paris. Il nous faut donc une certaine renommée et pas mal d'argent.

Le jeune Weasley précisa ceci sans se départir de son sourire, comme s'il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il allait y arriver. À moins que ce n'était que de l'insouciance pure.

Le dessert arriva. C'était une montagne de boules de glace bleu indigo et doré ainsi qu'un étalage de crème chantilly pailletée.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Accepterais-tu de devenir vendeuse chez nous ?

Dylan lui offrit un sourire et un hochement de tête comme réponse. Il sortit un parchemin de l'une de l'une de ses poches, un contrat magique.

- Tu avais déjà tout prévu, constata la jeune femme avec espièglerie, les yeux brillants.

Elle attrapa la plume qu'il lui tendait et signa de son nom au bas du document, d'un geste fluide et plein de courbe. Fred reprit le contrat et considéra sa signature en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? demanda-t-il finalement en relevant la tête.

La blonde hésita pendant de longues secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Saddler, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Combien y a-t-il de chances que je tombe sur la responsable des projets chez Cookies Express en pleine rue ? demanda lentement le jeune Weasley.

- Autant que de gagner à la loterie, présuma-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. En général, j'évite de dire que je suis l'unique héritière de la Maison Saddler, ça devient très vite embarrassant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étrangla Fred sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mes parents ont décidé que je devais découvrir le monde en subvenant à mes besoins par moi-même. Si j'y arrive pendant un an, ils me nommeront à la tête de la succursale du Royaume-Uni. Durant cette année, le poste de responsable de projet m'a été confié pour que je puisse montrer de quoi je suis capable, acheva la blonde avec appréhension quant à la réaction du jeune homme.

- C'est incroyable quand même ! s'exclama-t-il stupéfait. Te croiser dans la rue alors que j'essayais désespérément de prendre contact avec toi.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et prit un air fataliste. Le reste du repas fut plutôt animé et, sitôt l'addition payée par Fred, ils sortirent dans la rue.

- Au fait, tu te souviens à qui vous avez eu à faire lors de votre passage au siège social ? questionna Dylane alors qu'ils étaient en route pour _Beauté Magique_.

- Une secrétaire, petite, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts. Elle s'appelle Tania.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Tout à fait, c'était marqué sur son badge.

Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants puis ils arrivèrent devant la boutique. L'Américaine poussa la porte, lança un agressif « je démissionne » et ressortit tout de suite après. Fred l'attendait dehors, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Il l'emmena à son magasin à lui.

- Ah, concernant votre projet, j'aimerais bien voir vos mélanges à l'œuvre, lança Dylane tandis qu'ils marchaient sous le ciel redevenu nuageux.

- Aucun problème ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Ils furent rapidement devant _Weasley : Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. La blonde regarda la devanture avec un grand sourire d'enfant heureux. Et dire qu'elle allait travailler là ! Fred la fit entrer, tenant la porte pour elle, puis il la conduisit vers le fond du magasin où se trouvait son frère jumeau. Ce dernier était occupé à donner à manger aux Boursouflets qui s'égayaient dans leur grande cage.

Les présentations furent rapide et chaleureuse. George resta un instant interdit lorsqu'il apprit la véritable identité de la jeune femme. Cependant, il se reprit très vite et l'accueillit dans leur équipe avec enthousiasme. Bientôt, elle était debout devant la caisse à se faire expliquer par Fred le fonctionnement.

Son téléphone portable sonna soudainement et Dylane fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle découvrit qui l'appelait sur l'afficheur de son écran.

- Bonjour Al, lança-t-elle joyeusement à son interlocuteur. Oui, je vais bien. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me trouver un travail, j'en ai un qui me convient parfaitement.

Elle fit une pause, écoutant ce que l'homme lui disait et passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Demain, midi ? J'y serais sans aucun problème, reprit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Dis-moi, la fille qui est censée me servir de secrétaire. Oui, Tania, c'est ça. Vire là, ajouta-t-elle brusquement d'un ton glacial.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne lui expliquait que c'était impossible sans une raison valable.

- Faute professionnelle, expliqua tranquillement Dylane en l'interrompant dans son long monologue. Cela fait la deuxième fois qu'elle ne me prévient pas quand un client demande à me voir. Trouve-moi en une autre. On se voit demain pour la réunion.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle coupa la communication et rangea le téléphone dans sa cape. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Fred qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Eh bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. La femme d'affaires en toi ferait presque peur.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice lorsqu'il fit cette remarque puis il lui décocha un grand sourire auquel elle répondit.

Deux mois plus tard, les magasins Saddler du Royaume-Uni et la boutique des Weasley comportaient un nouveau rayonnage. Immense et fantastique, c'étaient les mots. On y trouvait des cookies colorés et scintillants aux propriétés étonnantes. On avait ceux qui faisaient briller la nuit ou qui coloraient la peau pour un moment. Certains donnaient le pouvoir de transformer en or tout ce qu'on touchait pendant cinq minutes, de l'or des farfadets bien entendu, tandis que d'autres contenaient un filtre de bien-être intense qui faisait voir la vie en rose. C'était extraordinaire et le succès fut au rendez-vous.

Lors des premiers jours d'ouverture, la boutique de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ne désemplit pas et, bientôt, elle fut presque dévalisée. Fred, George et leurs trois vendeuses avaient couru dans tout le magasin à conseiller les clients et faire la caisse. Une fois les étagères vides et la foule apaisée, ils purent enfin souffler.

Le soir du troisième jour de cette folie, Dylane s'était installée sur l'un des escaliers menant à l'étage du magasin. Elle regardait d'un air rêveur les volutes blanchâtres qui s'échappaient du coin réservé aux philtres d'amour. Bien entendu, elle n'utiliserait jamais de tels procédés pour arriver à ses fins, mais voilà que l'amour qu'elle avait commencé à éprouver au cours de ces derniers mois n'était pas partagé. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Fred arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu seras bientôt responsable de la succursale du Royaume-Uni, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix atone.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et hocha simplement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent soudainement. Une tension était perceptible des deux côtés, tension qui alourdit l'atmosphère de cette fin de soirée. C'était un duel de regard. Les deux étaient plongés dans les prunelles de l'autre, attendant un geste, un frémissement.

Et puis, brusquement, Fred baissa les yeux d'un cran, s'attardant sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme. Enfin, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche offerte.

Le cœur de Dylane sauta littéralement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il souhaitait s'évader et fusionner avec celui si proche. Elle n'avait jamais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que ses sentiments puissent être partagés. Heureuse et soulagée, elle passa une main dans la nuque du rouquin et approfondit le baiser.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà! Alors alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment? =D<p> 


End file.
